The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmulpine’. ‘Zanmulpine’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around October 9, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmulpine’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 36979 (unpatented) with the male parent 37034 (unpatented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmulpine’ differ from plants of the female parent in the ray-floret color, ray-florets of the seedling are white, while those of female parent show some pink coloration due to anthocyanin formation at low temperatures. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmulpine’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics. (1) Inflorescence color. And (2) Inflorescence size. (1) Inflorescences of the seedling are more white than those of the male parent.(2) Inflorescences of the seedling are larger than those of the male parents.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Sjoukje Heimovaara on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in October 2012. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmulpine’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands, in December 2012. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.